Let me go
by yoko-nakamura
Summary: Déjame ir... ¿Acaso no ves el daño que me haces al no olvidarme? Hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano para evitarte, lo juro, pero podrías poner algo de ti también. ¿Por qué no sigues con tu vida? ¿Por qué insistes en volver a lo que no puede ser? No hay un nosotros, no hay un felices para siempre... Dale un respiro a mi corazón y simplemente déjame ir.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Holaaaaaaaaa, aquí me encuentran de nuevo con un proyecto jajaja les aviso que éste es bastante especial, no es sólo mío si no que gran parte del crédito es de una amiga (no voy a decir su nombre sin su consentimiento), asi que la autoría no es de una sola perosona ;)**

**Les dejo el primer capítulo, ojalá les guste :B**

**Ah! Ella también está haciendo unas capas espectaculares, más adelante les dejo los links.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y este fic es una obra conjunta, no mía por completo**

1. Beggining again.

Tranquilidad. Era todo lo que ella pedía aquel día. Las peleas se escuchaban dentro de su oficina como si estuvieran allí dentro. ¿Tanto era pedir un poco de silencio? Las cartas no se escribirían solas, bueno si, pero no lo que ella buscaba. Como si fuese poco, los miembros de Beauxbatons eran tan puntillosos en encontrar (y criticar) el más mínimo error en cualquier cosa proveniente de Inglaterra... Suspirando, dejó a un lado la pluma que hasta hacía un momento utilizaba para esperar los golpes en su puerta que, sabía, sonarían en un momento.

-¡Hermione!- Llamó la voz detrás de la puerta. Estaba cada vez más segura de que sus dones de adivinación estaban despertando tardíamente, ya que prácticamente podía escuchar lo que el pelirrojo diría al ingresar en su despacho.

-Entra, Ron- dijo mientras presionaba suavemente el puente de su nariz.

-Ese estúpido hurón- como un torbellino rojo, el hombre alto y pecoso entró, abriendo violentamente la puerta -Uno de estos días tomaré el ejemplo de Moody y lo haré botar desde la primer planta hasta aquí... Lo haré...-

-Tragar sus palabras como el cobarde que es, ya lo sé Ron- completó la castaña apoyando su mejilla en su palma en un gesto aburrido -¿Qué ha dicho Malfoy ahora?-

-Ha dicho... Se ha atrevido... Él... Hurón, no...- La ira estaba volviendo irascible al Wasley, que caminaba de un lado a otro con las orejas del mismo calor de su cabello, uno de los indicios que mostraba que estaba realmente furioso -¡Ha dicho que Ginny ha roto con Dean porque no soportaba acostarse con un sólo hombre durante más de un mes! Y le ha dicho traidora a la sangre, Herms, no pienso soportar esto como en Hogwarts...-

-Y no lo harás Ron, pero ¿Era necesario todo ese jaleo?- la mirada de reproche que le dirigió al chico lo hizo recordar intensamente a Minerva McGonnagal -¿Acaso no pueden resolverlo como adultos maduros que son?-

-¡Pero Herms, él fue quien comenzó!-

-Oh Wasley, deja de lloriquear como un niñito- la voz desdeñosa desde la puerta hizo voltear al muchacho -No madurarás nunca, comadreja-

-¡Calla maldito mortífago!- bramó el pelirrojo, temblando como si cada uno de sus músculos gritara por abalanzarse sobre el recién llegado

-Ron, Malfoy, no me obliguen a inmovilizarlos- advirtió la castaña con tono severo -¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido ahora?- preguntó, fijando su mirada en los ojos de color acero frente a ella

-Simplemente que Wasley no sabe soportar una sencilla broma- respondió Draco, con un tono que mostraba lo mucho que le divertía fastidiar a su ex compañero y ahora colega.

-Serás...- gruñó Ron, al tiempo que se preparaba para golpearlo

-¡Ron!- con un simple movimiento de la varita y utilizando la magia no verbal, la muchacha había creado un fuerte escudo entre los dos -Por favor, muestra algo del temple de los Griffyndors y no únicamente ese estúpido impulso de pelear contra cualquier cosa que respire- soltó un bufido indignado y volvió a sentarse, mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz -Ahora, vete por favor, he oído lo que tenías que decirme y debo hablar con Malfoy-Ciertamente, al asumir el puesto de Ministro de Magia, lo último que esperaba la mujer era mediar peleas tan imbéciles como las que alguna vez tuvieran en Hogwarts, pero al parecer eso continuaría por los siglos de los siglos

-Granger, Granger, Granger- canturreó la voz de Draco, quien al irse Ron se había sentado desgarbadamente en la silla frente al escritorio -¿Para qué frunces de esa forma tu rostro? Créeme, no te favorece. Los hombres preferimos ligar con mujeres que no parece que tuvieran una pila de fertilizante bajo su nariz

-Mi ceño estaría más relajado si tu no contribuyeras dándome dolores de cabeza prácticamente todos los días, Malfoy- retrucó la castaña -¿Acaso no te nombre jefe del gabinete de aurores para simplificarme las cosas en lugar de hacerlas más difíciles para mí?

-Oh, eso supongo... Siempre sostendré que creía firmemente que pondrías a San Potter en ese puesto- Draco jugaba ahora con una de las plumas del escritorio de Hermione

-Pero no lo hice, puse un voto de confianza en ti, y espero...- añadió quitándole la pluma al ver que se la llevaba a la boca -que respondas con una dosis mínima de seriedad, al menos-

-¿Es eso una pluma de azúcar?- desconcertada por el cambio de tema y la sonrisa en el rostro del ojigris, ella se quedó sin habla -¿Una pluma de azúcar? ¿La suma autoridad mágica?

-¡Cállate!- olvidando las formalidades y el eterno "¿_Y si alguien entrara en el despacho_?" que su consciencia recitaba, se lanzó sobre el rubio para arrebatarle la pluma. Era uno de los últimos regalos que le había traído Harry de una de sus visitas a Hogsmade… Cómo extrañaba el vagar por ahí con sus amigos mientras los sacudían la nieve y el viento…. En fin, muy tarde. Al sentir el borde superior húmedo, supo que Draco ya había estropeado su bonita pluma –Oh Malfoy, qué asco….

-Como si fuera tanto, Granger- la sonrisa de autosuficiencia continuaba en sus labios mientras la miraba divertido –En fin, para terminar con el suplicio que es estar en esta oficina en vez de en mi despacho gozando con las miradas que me dirige Wasley, te diré que yo inicié la broma. Acepto cualquier regañina boba que me des y como sabemos que no harás nada más, me retiro- concluyó, poniéndose de pie

Hermione bufó por enésima vez ese día (realmente debía estar rompiendo un récord) y alzó la voz cuando él ya desaparecía por la puerta

-¡Que te conste que me debes una nueva pluma de azúcar!-

Un par de ojos grises asomaron divertidos sólo un momento más

-Oh, vamos Granger… Ambos sabemos que mueres por volver a sentir mis besos y eso es lo más cercano que tendrás, así que atesóralo- Ella pestañeó un par de veces, sin entender completamente lo que había dicho el rubio.

La puerta se cerró y el hechizo muffiato impidió que Draco Malfoy escuchara la serie de improperios dirigidos a su persona. Sabía que más adelante la castaña se las cobraría todas y cada una, pero era divertido jugar con ella.

…

-¿No puedes simplemente echarlo?- reclamó el pelirrojo mientras seguía llenándose la boca de comida en medio del restaurante.

-No, Ron, no puedo… Y no tengo por qué, realmente cumple bien su trabajo- suspiró la Granger -Su habilidad en pociones es realmente sorprendente y los estudios para sanador que realizo lo vuelven el auror más calificado para el puesto- completó, mientras se limpiaba la comisura de la boca con una servilleta.

-No exageres Herms, Harry podría suplantarlo- contraatacó Ron, sin ceder un ápice.

-No lo creo- dijo el moreno -¿Imaginas si en una de las misiones tenemos que vérnoslas solos para preparar algún antídoto en medio de la nada? Aunque no me guste admitirlo, Malfoy es capaz de eso y nosotros no… Y no está en mis planes morir lentamente.

-¡Me salvaste de un veneno cuando estábamos en el sexto curso!- reclamó su amigo.

-¡Siguiendo las indicaciones de Snape en un libro Ron!- retrucó Harry –Vamos, acéptalo ya, él es el director de nuestro departamento y cuantos menos problemas tengamos con él mejor- acabó, mientras le daba una última mordida a su hamburguesa.

Ron se hundió en el asiento murmurando algo parecido a "hurón imbécil", pero Hermione apenas se dio cuenta de eso. Si bien solía regañar constantemente a su amigo por su actitud con Draco, las palabras pronunciadas por el rubio al salir de su despacho la habían dejado cavilando… ¿Es que acaso alguna vez se había besado? Eso había insinuado ¿O no? Pero era imposible, ella nunca había besado a Malfoy y jamás lo haría.

La simple idea casi al hizo reír. Si bien su relación profesional no era tan tensa como la que tenían en Hogwarts (presumía que el hecho de que era capaz de dejarlo en la calle era muy influyente en esto), aún advertía que Draco hacía muecas al mirarla, o que evitaba cualquier acercamiento o mínimo contacto, como si fuera que ella era algo sucio de lo que había que alejarse. ¿Cómo podría haberla besado si pensaba así? Era ridículo.

-¡Herms!- la aludida dio un respingo y enfocó a la cara preocupada de Harry, quien al parecer la había estado llamando sin obtener respuesta -¿Estás bien?

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? Sí, claro que sí- parpadeó varias veces mientras trataba de calcular cuánto tiempo había estado perdida en sus pensamientos. -¿Qué decías, Harry?

-Que Malfoy me ha enviado un mensaje diciendo que debe hablar algo urgente con nosotros y que no nos movamos del restaurante- repitió el de la cicatriz, aun mirándola un poco ceñudo y señalando un pequeño avioncito de papel que revoloteaba alrededor de la luz. Eran el cómodo método que utilizaban los funcionarios para enviarse mensajes y memorándums los unos a los otros.

-Estúpido hurón, quién se cree para decirnos que hacer- se enfurruñó Ron mientras se hundía en su silla

-Tu jefe, Wasley, y si sigues dirigiéndote a mí de esa forma te haré limpiar los retretes… Sin maga- dijo una voz desde atrás de ellos y, al girar, pudieron ver que se trataba de Draco acompañado de una rubia.

-¿Astoria? ¿Qué haces aquí?- las preguntas surgieron de la boca de Hermione antes de que ésta pudiera controlarse. Realmente, las Gregans nunca le habían caído bien, ni durante su época en Hogwarts ni después.

Una perfilada ceja se levantó en el rostro de la mujer, en una expresión desdeñosa

-¿Acaso no puedo acompañar a mi prometido durante el almuerzo, señora ministro?- la voz tenía ese tono de desdeño que gritaba "Sangre pura" –No sabía que había una política que regulara las visitas.

-No, no… Claro que no la hay- se apresuró a excusarse –Simplemente creí que, si Malfoy tenía algo tan importante que decirnos, sería un asunto confidencial-

-Y lo es- aseguró el ojigris –Astoria, cariño, ve a buscar algo para almorzar, te espero aquí-

-Lo que digas- respondió esta con voz melosa, mientras avanzaba para besarlo fervientemente. Ron hizo muecas como que vomitara sobre los restos de su almuerzo, causando que tanto Harry como Hermione contuvieran una risa.

-Ejem- llamó Harry, una vez que la mujer se fue - ¿Qué es eso de tal importancia que tenías que decirnos, Malfoy?

-Oh, cierto- el rubio hizo aparecer una silla y echó una ojeada al restaurante para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie cerca –Aún nadie debe saberlo, así que preferiría fijar un horario en alguno de los despachos para comunicarlo-

-Oh, por Merlín, no tenemos tanto tiempo libre para eso- bufó Hermione, convocando un Muffiato alrededor de ellos –Vamos, suéltalo ya-

-Vaya, realmente estás interesada en lo que tenga que decir ¿Eh?- rió Malfoy y, dando una última ojeada, se levantó la manga izquierda.

Una marca en la que se entremezclaban una serpiente y una calavera podía verse, de un color gris oscuro, sobre la blanca piel del antebrazo.

Ron casi cae de su silla por el salto que dio, mientras Harry y Hermione reprimían un estremecimiento.

-Pero…- la voz del moreno estaba más baja y un poco más aguda que hacía un momento -¿Eso significa que…?-

-No tengo idea de que significa- el tono de Malfoy se había vuelto duro –Pero se ha estado oscureciendo y ya no puedo ignorarlo más… Todo indica que ha vuelto-

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione… No quería ni siquiera pensar en volver a los oscuros tiempos de Voldemort una vez más.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Y? Que tal? Les aviso que tengo dos caps más, listos y preparados para que los juzguen, así que si les gustó, díganme y se los daré ;)**

**Gracias por leer! Se despide**

**Yoko-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hola! :D Creo que batí mi propio récord, pero no puedo aguantar si ya tenía un cap listo... En realidad, como ya dije, este proyecto es en conjunto y el crédito de la redacción fabulosa de este cap es de mi amiga :3 compartimos las ideas, pero nos turnamos para redactar los capítulos por nuestro lado y después corregirlos juntas nuevamente jajaja**

**Como prometí, les dejo los links de las capas, sólo borren los espacios :3**

**Cap 1: fbcdn - sphotos - h - a . akamaihd hphotos - ak - prn 1 / 1175234 _ 10201739739954679 _ 1456568575 _ n . jpg**

**Cap 2: fbcdn - sphotos - f - a . akamaihd hphotos - ak - prn 2 / 1170694 _ 10201739283583270 _ 1275946832 _ n . jpg**

**Algo muy importante! Éste cap va dedicado a CalabazaCastaño748, por darnos nuestro primer review **

**CalabazaCastaño748: es muy divertido imaginarnos a Hermy como ministro... Aunque en su lugar yo haría sufrir más a draqui muajajajaj 3:)**

**(Kit)**

**Como somos dos autoras, los reviews los responderemos de a dos... Kit=Yoko, Paz=amiga de Yoko jajaja**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, la historia es de JK Rowling, y esta historia es un proyecto conjunto sin fines de lucro :3**

2. All to well

Vestidos por todos lados, con los más variados colores y decoraciones, pero aquel no lo sentía como su ambiente, no era un lugar como ese el que la hacía sentir cómoda. Era verdad que siempre prefirió los libros, pero ya había crecido y si algo había cambiado era que le gustaba "comprar" su ropa por catálogo, no era más que mirar una revista y con un simple movimiento de varita tener en cuestión de segundo un bellísimo vestido frente a ella. Aunque esta vez no había contado con la insistencia de su mejor amiga y el berrinche que le hizo para convencerla de que debían ir de compras juntas para el baile, era una necesidad.

-Vamos, Herms, te divertiras… -Luna intentaba seducir a la castaña que seguía parada frente a la tienda observando el ostentoso cartel de una de las más lujosas tiendas del Londres Mágico, ella no veía la necesidad de gastan tanto oro en algo que usaría en una sola noche.

-Luna todavía podemos ir a mi departamento, allí tengo los catálogos –Una vez más intentaba seducirla de que su idea era la más apropiada, pero los ojos azules de su amiga brillaban más que nunca.

-Nada de eso, sabes que nunca hacemos compras juntas más que en navidad, y la situación requiere de un vestido nuevo –Antes de oír un reclamo más de su castaña amiga entró a la tienda con una bella sonrisa, pasando por alto la mirada despectiva de las vendedoras.

Una sonrisa cómplice se curvó en los labios de Hermione cuando al entrar detrás de Luna pudo observar como las brujas que atendían la tienda intentaban disimular el desagrado que les producía tenerlas allí, pareciera que ella llevaba tatuado en la frente "Sangre sucia". Pero eso ya no la incomodaba como antes, tampoco la hacía sentir menos, sentía orgullo de la sangre que llevaba y cuan alto había escalado en la escala social mágica.

No cualquiera llegaba a ser Ministro de Magia.

Una rápida mirada por los vestidos que la rodeaban y pudo divisar uno que le encantaba, sabía que los colores le quedarían a la perfección, pero había un pequeño detalle. Verde y plata. El recuerdo de unos ojos grises que destellaban picardía se vinieron a su mente, ¿Cómo podía ser que Draco Malfoy no la dejara tranquila ni es su mente? Aquel vestido no sería el indicado para la gran fiesta del viernes.

Luna paseaba entre las pomposas telas con los ojos brillantes y una cálida sonrisa de niña inocente que jamás perdería, parecía entretenerse con cosas tan simples como aquellas y no veía problema en demostrarlo. Allí era cuando su mente empezaba a divagar por los recuerdos de Hogwarts, parecían tan lejanos, no podía comprender la rapidez con la que había llegado a los veinte años, parecía que las largas caminatas por los jardines del castillo habían quedado atrás hacía poco menos de unos días. Pero allí estaba, convertida en toda una dama. Aunque las cosas no cambiaban por completo en algunos aspectos. Una divertida sonrisa se curvaba en sus labios al recordar el rostro de Ron tan rojo como sus cabellos al discutir con Malfoy, o la sonrisa de ganador del segundo cuando lograba que el pelirrojo callera en sus juegos.

Malfoy… Sus recuerdos volvían a divagar por los recovecos de su mente que se cubrían de telas de araña, imágenes difusas y sin mucho contenido se mostraban ante ella, sin poder lograr comprenderlas del todo.

-Herms –La llamó por tercera vez Luna, la castaña ya se había perdido en su mente y parecía no querer regresar. La rubia pellizcó el brazo derecho de su amiga, logrando que esta saliera de su ensimismamiento con un quejido.- Hasta que al fin regresas, intento mostrarte algo… -Le reprochó mientras modelaba un vestido negro en completo contraste con su piel tan blanca como la porcelana y que resaltaba sus grandes y azules ojos.

-Estás bellísima, Luna… -La voz de Hermione se fue apagando de a poco, se quedaba sin palabras para describir lo que tenía antes sus ojos. Su mejor amiga jamás se había visto más guapa que con aquel vestido, era senillo hasta la cintura, resaltando todas sus voluptuosas curvas, con una falda que llevaba hasta el suelo con un pequeño tajo hasta la altura de la rodilla. La verdad era que Luna realmente había cambiado físicamente en los últimos años, ya no podía pasar desapercibida frente a la mirada de los hombres como sucedía años atrás en Hogwarts.- Me has dejado sin palabras, realmente te ves magnífica, Neville se quedará sin palabras

-¿Tú lo crees…? –Un rosa rubor se atrevió a aparecer en las mejillas de porcelana de la rubia, dándole el toque de inocencia que la caracterizaba.- Realmente me gustaría algo más colorido, pero la situación amerita algo clásico –Sentenció mientras terminaba de girar frente al espejo para examinarse por completo.

-Créeme, Luni, dejarás a más de uno sin palabras y con el mentón caído –Otra sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la Ministra de Magia mientras que una tibia risa se dejaba escuchar por la tienda, resultado de una divertida y apenada Luna.

El resto del día se lo pasaron buscando un vestido que le gustara a Hermione, porque el problema no estaba en que le quedaran mal, sino en que a ella no le agradaba ninguno de los que se probaba. No le agradaba nada de lo que allí se encontraba, a excepción de uno en particular pero ya lo había descartado desde un principio.

Pero luego de una larga pelea de "Decídete ya", "Debes elegir uno de una forma u otra", "El baile es en unos días" y, por sobretodo, "Eres la Ministro de Magia, debes ser la más elegante en la fiesta" por parte de la aniñada Luna, por fin había encontrado el suyo. Un precioso vestido rojo escarlata apareció entre mucho, como si la estuviera llamando para ir a casa con ella. La parte superior parecía un corsé de lo ajustado que era, pero eso no molestaba en absoluto sino que resaltaba ciertas curvas que valían la pena destacar, una cadenilla de oro le daba un toque delicado y elegante a la cintura desde donde la falda empezaba a salir para obtener un poco de volumen, nada exagerado.

"Sencillo y bonito", fueron las palabras que cruzaron por la cabeza de la castaña a verse al espejo con una reluciente sonrisa. De esta forma el Mundo Mágico tendría bien en claro que la nueva dirección del Ministerio de Magia estaba en manos de una leona.

Se sentía relajada, tranquila y en su ambiente. No había nada que amara más que estar sentada en el sofá se su sala con una taza de chocolate caliente para combatir el frío de Londres. Su mirada estaba concentrada en la ventana, intentando contar estrellas que sabía jamás podría, pero prefería eso a tener que afrontar las ideas que divagaban por su mente.

-Jamás besé a Malfoy, estoy segura… -Se repetía en un murmullo para si misma, intentando convencerse de que realmente había sido así, pero desde que Draco había pronunciado esas pocas palabras la idea de besarlo no desaparecía de su mente. Lo peor eran las imágenes poco nítidas que revolvían su cabeza, como recuerdos desordenados y sin rostro.- Ese hurón y sus malditas bromas.

-No esto para bromas, Granger –Un molesto Draco apareció detrás de su sofá, haciendo que ella saltara del susto y tirase todo su chocolate sobre la alfombra blanca que decoraba el centro de su sala.

-Malfoy… -Resopló ella, no molesta por la mancha que tenía ahora sobre su bella alfombra, sino porque había usado su chimenea para entrar a su casa sin siquiera avisarle, quedando nerviosa y alterada.

-No pediré disculpas si eso esperas, esto es algo urgente –Se "excusó" a su manera el oji-gris, tomando asiento en el sofá que estaba frente al de ella.- Esto es una verdadera molestia a decir verdad, nada me disgusta más que estar aquí un jueves por la noche –Una mirada rápida y poco amistosa recorrió la sala, haciendo que los labios del chico se movieran levemente en una especie de mueca imperceptible.

-Entonces dime qué quieres así te retiras y dejas que termine mi noche tranquila –Buscó la paciencia que quedaba dentro de sí misma, exhalando el aire que tenía en sus pulmones para borrar la idea de darle un buen golpe al rubio.

-Bien, irás conmigo al baile que hay mañana, y no puedes reclamar –Una sonrisa de satisfacción se curvó en los labio de él mientras recostaba su espalda en el sofá, adoptando esa pose tan típica de los Malfoy cuando denotaban seguridad y arrogancia.

-Sabes que no, iré sola –Su defensa fue en vano, porque sabía que ocurriría. Draco dejó escapar una carcajada corta y no se tomó la molestia de decir nada más. De la misma forma elegante con la que se sentó volvió a pararse, enseñándole una sonrisa más a la castaña, pero esta vez con un brillo diferente.

-Pasaré por ti a las ocho, y no aceptaré nada escarlata –El rubio se dirigió con pasos lentos y seguros nuevamente a la chimenea, como una pícara serpiente que ya pudo obtener su presa.- No te preocupes por Astoria, ella ya está informada de todo.

Y no hizo más que desaparecer entre polvillos.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Ya! Cap subido! Woojoo**

**Gracias a todos los que lo leen, recuerden dejar sus opiniones en los reviews ;)**

**Nos despedimos**

**Kit y Paz**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Holas! De nuevo una actualización super rápida :B el próximo capítulo tardará un poco más, ya que todavía no está listo... Les prometo que apenas esté a punto lo subo... en fin, el cap de hoy va dedicado a CalabazaCastaño748 y adrmil por sus lindos reviews ue paso a contestar :3**

***CalabazaCastaño748: Jajaja, récord mundial :B En cuanto al cap, que bueno que te guste tanto! nos halagas mucho... Pero tranquiiila, Draqui es así de insoportable a veces, pero nuestra Herms lo irá calmando (o no) de a poco... Todavía falta jajajaja pero cuando pase... bueno, ya veras ;)**

***adrmil: Seee, Ron a veces es tan..- Ron jajajaj pero bueno, tratamos de respetar a los personajes como son ( a veces exagerándolos un tantito jajaaj)**

**ok, hora del**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a JK Rowling y este es un proyecto conjunto sin fines de lucro :3**

Capítulo 3: The Music of the Night

-Hurón oxigenado, pesadilla, estúpido y pomposo sangre pura…- murmuraba una furibunda mujer mientras dejaba un espléndido vestido de color escarlata listo sobre la cama, junto a los zapatos y los accesorios. Había decidido que, si Draco Malfoy la dejaba con la palabra en la boca, pagaría y lo haría caro.

¿Qué no aceptaría nada escarlata? Su orgullo de leona rugiría más fuerte que nunca durante esa noche, incluso al lado de una serpiente.

Se quitó la ropa dejándola en el cesto y se cubrió con una gran toalla. Mientras se hacía un moño en el cabello con una pinza, checó la hora. Tenía tiempo de sobra para darse un muy relajante baño de burbujas antes de que ese insípido Slytherin llegase.

Con un suspiro, se sumergió en el agua perfumada y llena de espuma de la bañera, sintiendo como todos sus músculos se relajaban ante el tibio contacto. Recostándose en uno de los bordes, cerró los ojos y dejó su mente vagar despreocupadamente. Casi de inmediato, comenzó a pensar en el creído que sería su pareja esa noche. Se removió inquieta en el agua, frunciendo notoriamente el ceño. ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en él? Maldición, realmente debería ir a San Mungo a que revisaran si no le habían hecho un hechizo, o colado algún filtro en una de sus bebidas. Simplemente no era saludable pensar tan asiduamente en Draco Malfoy.´

-Sal de mi cabeza, estúpido estirado- murmuró para sí misma, mientras se masajeaba las sienes. –Oh, perfecto Hermione, ya comienzas a hablar sola de nuevo.

Con un bufido exasperado, se rindió a lo que su mente dictaminaba. Empezó a recordar como era su relación con el príncipe de las serpientes durante el colegio, todas las rabietas que le hizo pasar y las veces que, aunque le había dolido profundamente la forma en la que él la insultaba, le había sentado cara. Sin embargo, muchos recuerdos del quinto y sexto curso eran borrosos e inconexos, no conseguía recordar casi nada del Malfoy en esos años… Pero no era demasiado extraño, habían sido los años correspondientes a los TIMOS y la preparación para los EXTASIS, por lo que había sido un manojo de nervios andante constantemente.

Un poco adormilada por los aromas de las sales y el agua tibia, siguió recordando. La guerra, se dijo. Un torbellino de desgracias que la hacía estremecer. Los horrible que era escuchar cómo, cada día, más y más muggles eran asesinados a sangre fría, cómo los sangre mestiza eran perseguidos, cómo los dementores pululaban por ahí sin nadie que los controlara.

Un nuevo estremecimiento, más fuerte, la sacudió. Las torturas, ella misma las había sufrido en carne propia. La frase "sangre sucia" que aparecía cicatrizada en uno de sus antebrazos lo atestiguaba.

Con un movimiento suave, levantó dicho antebrazo y observó las dos pequeñas palabras. Solía cubrirlas con maquillaje todos los días, de forma mecánica, sin detenerse a mirarlas muy a menudo. Y tenía un sólido fundamento para ello: sólo verlas le hacía escuchar en su mente la risa descontrolada de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix, la tía de Draco. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Acaso el universo estaba confabulado para que no dejara de pensar en él? Bastante irritada ya, decidió acabar de recordar, quizás si pensaba en todos los malos tragos que le había hecho pasar lo apartaría de su mente. Sin embargo, si recordaba bien, cuando ella regresó luego de la guerra a terminar sus estudios, a diferencia de sus amigos, Malfoy la había ignorado olímpicamente. Apenas si le dirigía la palabra y no lo había escuchado llamarla sangre sucia. Masajeó con suavidad su nuca, pensar tanto en eso realmente le estaba dando dolor de cabeza… Y no sería gracioso tener que soportar una jaqueca además de una noche con el príncipe verde y plata.

…

La castaña despertó de golpe. Se había quedado dormida en la tina y no sabía por cuanto tiempo.

-¡Oh, por Merlín!- gimió, cubriéndose a toda velocidad con la toalla y abriendo la mampara para poder salir del baño –Malfoy va a matarme, debo estar retrasada, muy retrasada- continuó murmurando hasta que percibió que, en medio de la semi-penumbra que reinaba anunciando el anochecer, las velas estaban encendidas. ¿Cómo?

-Vaya, vaya, hasta que al fin despiertas- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la leona, haciéndola cerrar los ojos. "¿Por qué, qué mal he cometido para merecer esto?" –Debo admitir… Que no fue en vano esperarte, Granger. Buena vista- Rió el rubio, arrastrando las palabras a su modo tan particular.

-¡Cállate!- roja de enojo y vergüenza, ella giró sobre sus talones, enfrentado al hombre que estaba sentado campantemente en su sofá -¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? ¿Qué hora es?-

-Verás, mi reloj se descompuso y me vi obligado a usar una de las chucherías muggles que me diste como regalo broma en mi cumpleaños pasado- bufó Draco, mostrándole un reloj pulsera en su muñeca –La hora está mal, llegué a las 6:30 y te encontré apaciblemente dormida… ahora son las 7:15-

-Malfoy, debes configurar la hora en el reloj, no es como…- pero se detuvo a mitad de la frase, taladrando con unos furiosos ojos castaños a los ojos grises -¿A qué te refieres con que me viste?-

-Oh, vamos Granger ¿Acaso crees que alguien como YO podría espiar a alguien como TÚ?- soltó una pequeña carcajada, ladeando la cabeza –Como no m respondías y no estabas en la sala para asustarte, te busque y vi la mampara a medio cerrar y a ti dormida, nada más- aún sonriendo, añadió –Deberías vestirte, se nos hace tarde.

-No me ordenes, hurón- gruñó la Granger, fastidiada, mientras entraba a su habitación.

-¡Si necesitas ayuda para el cierre del vestido puedo dártela!- exclamó Draco, rindo ante la avalancha de insultos que recibió como respuesta.

…

-¿Realmente no puedes simplemente hacer mi vida más sencilla, verdad?- la sonrisa dl rubio se había esfumado en cuanto vio el vestido escarlata de la leona. –Dije claramente nada de ese color

-Lo sé, pero no eres nadie para mandarme Malfoy- ella sonreía triunfal, mientras descendían las escaleras para entrar en el gran salón del ministerio donde se realizaría el baile.

-Oh no, Granger- Draco la sostuvo del antebrazo y desenfundó la varita, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –Un Malfoy siempre obtiene lo que quiere, debes tener eso en claro-

Con una floritura de la varita, el vestido carmesí de la castaña se convirtió en el vaporoso atuendo gris y esmeralda que había visto en la tienda.

-Pero ¿Qué…?- Balbuceó, anonadada.

-Andando- sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, él la tomó firmemente de la cintura y juntos entraron.

Todos se quedaron sin habla. El apuesto Draco Malfoy, heredero de una conocida familia y una gran fortuna, siempre conseguía cultivar suspiros en un público femenino, pero Hermione Granger era más reacia a usar atuendos tan… reveladores. A eso había que sumarle que la leona, tan orgullosa Griffyndor, vestía ahora los colores de la casa de las serpientes y entraba como la pareja de uno de los más puros Slytherins.

-Te mataré por esto, Malfoy- entre dientes y sin mover los labios para no descomponer su sonrisa, Hermione le murmuraba a quien estaba a su lado –De manera lenta y dolorosa- añadió al ver como la orquesta se preparaba. Como suma autoridad mágica, debía iniciar el baile con un vals ni bien llegaba.

-Sólo relájate y disfruta, Granger- sonrió socarronamente él, antes de que empezara la música y comenzara a guiarla con suavidad y fluidez.

Aunque no lo admitiría jamás, Malfoy era ciertamente el compañero perfecto para eventos sociales: bailaba realmente bien (las piezas habían transcurrido sin que Hermione se percatara del tiempo) y no la abandonó un instante, ni siquiera durante las largas y tediosas charlas con otras autoridades mágicas invitadas. Y, para acabar, le había traído solícitamente una copa de champaña sin que hubiese tenido necesidad de pedírselo.

Se encontraban bailando nuevamente, un ritmo lento y relajado, ambos bastante más cerca de lo que el protocolo exigía. Sin saber por qué, la castaña tenía nuevamente esa vaga sensación de deja-bú que no terminaba de definirse, la situación se estaba tornando un cliché.

-¿Qué sucede Granger, no vas a agradecerme el honor de ser tu pareja?- rió el rubio cerca de su oído, haciéndola rodar los ojos.

-Oh, cállate Malfoy, cada vez que abres la boca lo arruinas- sonrió, enfrentándolo con la mirada

-¿Qué lo arruino? ¿Qué insinúa, señora ministro?- continuó el platinado, divertido –Le recuerdo que puedo denunciarla por acoso sexual y… ¡Ah!-

La repentina exclamación y el hecho de que Malfoy se agarrara fuertemente el antebrazo izquierdo la asustaron.

-¿Malfoy? ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué sucede?- lo sacudió levemente

-La-La marca- balbuceó el, jadeando –Alguien a tratado de invocarnos con la marca… No como Voldemort, ha sido solo un segundo, un pinchazo repentino- fijó sus ojos en los castaños que lo miraban con fijeza –Como si alguien estuviera practicando, Granger-

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Wiiii, que tal? como ya dije, el siguiente va a tardar un poco, pero tengan paciencia! una abrazo grande a todos los que nos leen, gracias como siempre n.n**

**se despiden**

**kit y paz**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS: Holaaaa! Nos tardamos mas que lo habitual, no? Es que como ya dije antes, éste es un proyecto en conjunto y mi amiga realmente está llena de actividades... Pero con eso y todo ha escrito el cap! vitores para paz woojooo **

**Bueno, como siempre el cap va dedicado para todas aquellas personas que nos dejaron sus reviews, las cuales son:**

***FrancessMalfoy : Graciaas :3 jajaj si, la rapidez tuvo bastante que ver con el hecho de que no escirba sola, realmente mi amiga paz es la mente maestra detras del fic xD en cuanto a tus dudas de Draqui... mmmm más adelante se irán resolviendo, tenemos un acuerdo de silencio de autoras ;)  
**

***adrmil: Holaaa! Creo que es el sueño de las autoras tambien, o al menos de quien les escribe, el que Draco nos acompañe a un baile... Es tan... Draco *¬* ejemm... Gracias por tu review!**

***dracoforever: No vamos a desmentir ni confirmar ninguna teoría, las sorpresas vendrán más adelante :B que bueno que te guste el fic, muchas gracias por leernos!**

***CalabazaCastano748: Jojojo siempre contamos con tus reviews :3 gran parte del secreto para actualizar es Paz... en serio, esa chica debería dejar de estudiar y hacerse escritora jajaja draco es a veces exasperante pero es nuestro draco x3 nos vemos en el próximo cap!**

**Bueno, me queda el**

**Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados son propiedad de JK Rowling y esta historia no tiene fines de lucro. el cap es pura y completamente obra de mi gran y talentosa amiga Paz**

4. No feelings

Las velas flotantes eran las únicas que iluminaban de forma tenue los caminos que llevaban al centro del jardín que estaba fuera del Salón de baile donde se desarrollaba la fiesta de la "alta sociedad" mágica. Mientras caminaba de un lado hacia otro, impaciente por saber que significaba aquello de la marca, Draco se preguntaba cuándo habían cambiado tanto las cosas. Cuándo una simple sangre sucia podía llegar a ser Ministro de Magia. Y en aquel vestido verde y plata se veía bellísima.

El rubio no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo, maldiciendo dentro de si esos tontos impulsos que tenía por acercarse a ella, esa estúpida parte suya que lograba mantenerlos cerca; haciendo, por ejemplo, que la llevara al baile. Él tenía completamente asumido que lo de ellos era todo completamente profesional, debían llevarse bien por cuestiones laborales. O de eso intentaba convencerse.

-Malfoy, no seas arrogante y préstame atención. –Se quejó una Hermione muy molesta al darse cuenta que parecía que hablaba sola, aunque en realidad no tenía ni idea de que el rubio le prestaba más atención de la que ella creía.- Déjame ver la marca –Pidió mientras se acercaba unos pasos, y él retrocedía unos más para alejarla.

-¿Qué piensas lograr con eso, Granger? No soy tu conejito de indias –Frunció en ceño completamente molesto, cubrió la marca tenebrosa con la manga de su traje, ocultándola por completo.

-Deja las escenas de histeria, necesito examinarla.

-No lograras nada, entiéndelo. Ya no estamos en Hogwarts, no tienes la respuesta a todo –Draco observó cómo las cejas de la castaña se iban acercando lentamente y sus manos iban directo a su cintura, postura que tomaba cada vez que se molestaba con él. Lo único en ella que estaba solamente reservado para él.

-Escucha, Draco, estamos juntos en esto, ¿Entiendes? Ahora eres parte de un grupo de personas que quiere proteger a los demás, aprende a vivir con ello –Sus ojos color avellana crispaban como si estuvieran ardiendo en fuego, al fin de cuentas era una leona.

Pero él se perdió antes de que terminara su oración, lo único que resonaba en su cabeza era su propio nombre pronunciado con la dulce y bella voz de Granger. Volvió a su posición normal, con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados, dando a entender que nada de lo que dijera ella lo haría cambiar de parecer.

-Supéralo, Granger, no te la mostraré, debemos investigar y ver la marca no ayudará de nada. –Hermione resopló cansada de discutir con él sin motivo alguno, cansada de que siempre sea lo mismo una y otra vez.

Tomó aire procurando calmarse antes de seguir con aquella conversación.

-¿Por qué me hiciste venir contigo? Es estúpido, y más aún tu capricho de no traer escarlata y dorado –Al rubio se le dibujó una media sonrisa de arrogancia y ella supo que no le respondería, todo en él era absolutamente molesto.

-Aprende a trabajar conmigo, Granger. –Se giró sobre sus pies sabiendo que Astoria estaba en la puerta hacía exactamente un minuto y medio esperándolo para entrar.

En aquel momento ni siquiera una medida de whiskey lo calmaba, agradecía ya estar en el sofá de su estudio en la mansión Malfoy. La marca tenebrosa le dolía. El ardor de una quemadura se había extendido por todo su brazo, dejándolo inmovilizado. Odiaba aquello, pensaba que ya todo eso había quedado en el pasado.

Más aún le molestaba como se comportaba su compañera de trabajo. Granger siempre demostraba saberlo todo, era arrogante y presumida, y aunque no sabía que estaba sucediendo quería tener el control de las cosas; quería controlarlo a él.

Una media sonrisa se curvó en sus labios, estaba molesto. Deseaba poner sus manos alrededor del cuello de ella y asfixiarla, que sienta la desesperación antes de morir, algo que no le brindaría una maldición. Que sintiera lo que él una vez por su culpa.

Su enojo lo consumía por dentro. Se había prometido no amar a nadie, y eso hacía. El vaso de whiskey terminó contra la pared de la chimenea, avivando el fuego que empezaba a crepitar cada vez más.

Sus rasgos faciales se endurecían ante los recuerdos. Él lo había dado todo, y esa mujercita sólo había jugado con él para quitarle información. Draco Malfoy no se merecía eso, él era el hombre más influyente del Mundo Mágico, cualquier mujer moriría por estar con él; y ella no lo supo aprovechar.

De repente la sonrisa de Hermione se hizo presente en sus recuerdos. Sus ojos grises reflejaban el crepitar del fuego, dándole un toque sombrío a su mirada.

¿Quién necesitaba de alguien más? Draco Malfoy tenía suficiente amor propio como para necesitar que alguien más le diera cariño.

-Draqui, cariño… -Astoria apareció por el umbral de la puerta, con esa voz chillona que él no soportaba.- ¿En qué piensas, bebé? –Se colocó detrás de él, pasando sus brazos por alrededor de su cuello y apoyando su mentón sobre uno de sus hombros.

-Astoria te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así. –La alejó con un movimiento de hombros, haciendo que quedase parada detrás de él sin ponerle un dedo encima.

-¿Por qué, Draqui? –Una especie de puchero se hizo presente en ella, no necesitaba verla para saber que utilizaba ese tono de niña reprochada cuando hacia ese estúpido gesto que odiaba.

-Deja eso para tu amante –La serpiente verde y plata destilaba su veneno lleno de enojo y rabia contra la rubia.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Draco? –Astoria pestañeó incrédula, no podía imaginarse lo que su esposo decía.

-Mira, Greengass –Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su apellido de soltera, y a ella le parecía que estaba enoja por el tono de voz con que le hablaba.- ¿Crees que soy estúpido o algo? Se que te acuestas con Zabini, deja el drama de una vez.

-¿Qué..? No, Dranqui, no es así..

-¡Te dije que no me llamaras así! –La voz del rubio se hizo escuchar en toda la sala, resonando un poco por el eco de la habitación.- Si no fuese por Scorpius nosotros no estaríamos juntos.

-Puedo explicarlo… -Intentaba defenderse la joven, pero su labio inferior temblaba a causa del miedo y el nerviosismo que le causaba ver a su esposo de aquella forma.- Fue una vez..

-Déjate de mentiras, tuviste sexo con él ayer en los baños, te he visto –Una sonrisa arrogante pareció en sus labios, la piel de Astoria se volvía más blanca por culpa de los nervios.

-Tú te fuiste con esa sangre sucia, fuiste al baile con ella, ¡Vives detrás de ella! ¿Cómo pretendes que lo tome, Malfoy? –La voz de ella también había subido de todo, pero no llegaba a asemejarse con la rasposa voz de su esposo cuando se enojaba.

-No culpes a Granger por esto –Una risa ronca abandonó salió de sus labios, haciendo un gesto para que se retirara de la habitación y ella no hizo más que obedecer.

ÉL ya había mudado sus cosas a la que una vez fue su habitación en su adolescencia, tenía todo el amor propio como para no soportar aquella infidelidad tan expuesta, pero para la sociedad seguirían siendo la perfecta familia Malfoy.

Apoyó su mano derecha en el borde de ladrillos de la chimenea, sosteniendo su frente con su otra mano. Estaba cansado e irritado. Todo le empezaba a dar vueltas, y sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

Subió la manga de su camisa, descubriendo la Marca tenebrosa. La sentía latir, las punzadas dolían más que la última vez y las venas de su brazo empezaban a resaltar más. Parecía que en algún lugar de todo el Mundo mágico alguien estaba jugando como lo hizo Lord Voldemort años atrás.

Se suponía que todo aquello había pasado, los mortífagos habían sido capturados y otros se habían revindicado como su madre y él.

Fue inevitable que sus recuerdos no fueran directamente a ella, la única mujer que lo había amado y siempre lo haría pasara lo que pasara. Narcisa Malfoy había decidido irse a vivir a Alemania, algunos cambios en su vida la harían distraerse y olvidarse todo aquello que le había hecho pasar Lucius. En un primer momento aquello lo había enojado, incluso roto el corazón, pero supo entenderlo. Se lo merecía.

El enojo se disipaba ante los recuerdo de su infancia, su padre podría haber sido una bestia y tal vez el peor hombre del mundo, pero su madre siempre sabía como consolarlo entre sus brazos y con una canción de cuna.

Una pequeña sonrisa de dibujo en sus labios para no durar mucho. Se dejó caer nuevamente en el sofá, sin fuerzas para seguir pensando. Sus ojos se cerraban de a poco, hasta dejarse vencer por el sueño y quedarse dormido allí, sin siquiera apagar el fuego.

**NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS: Y? Que tal? Cualquier opinión, ya saben que pueden dejarla en un review n.n**

**Al parecer tenemos indicios del pasado y el presente de Draqui... Jummm, dejaremos que piensen un poco antes del proximo cap jajajaj**

**como simpre, muchas gracias por leer! Se despiden**

**Paz y kit**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaaaaaaaa... Merezco una muerte lenta, lo se... pero bueno, la autora kit se disculpa, realmente estuve hasta el cuello de compromisos y viajes y correr de aca para alla... perdooon**

**este cap no va dedicado a nadie, porque nadie dejo reviews :c pero bueno, esperemos que para el proximo si haya ?)**

**recuerden que esta historia no nos pertenece y los personajes si! o viceversa, ya no lo se xD**

**ok, a leer se ha dicho!**

5. Taken

Hermione sacudió suavemente la cabeza, un poco frustrada. Era la cuarta vez que trataba, en vano, de concentrarse en el informe acerca de mortífagos que tenía en sus manos. No podía pasar de la segunda página, parecía que aquello que leía pasaba por su mente como por un colador, sin dejar el más mínimo dato y todo porque no dejaba de pensar en lo exasperante que había sido Malfoy durante el baile: primero le exigía que fuese con él y luego desaparecía sin dejar mayores explicaciones.

Con un bufido, vio la cantidad que le quedaba aún por leer y dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio, dando la causa por perdida.

-Quizás un café haga que me despeje un poco- pensó en voz alta, antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la cafetería.

Al pasar frente a la oficina de aurores, le dio un pequeño saludo a Draco, por cortesía y costumbre, pero fue deliberadamente ignorada por el rubio.

-"¿Y ahora qué mosca le picó? Estúpidas serpientes y sus cambios de humor"-

Ofuscada, hizo su pedido y se quedó esperando en la barra, mientras cavilaba distraídamente.

-Oye, Mione- llamó una voz conocida desde atrás, mientras pinchaba repetidamente su hombro. La castaña giró sobre sus talones, mientras sonreía un poco

-¿No crees que ya es hora de que dejes de llamarme por el apodo que Harry y tú me pusieron en Hogwarts, Ronald?

-Oye, tú también me dices Ronald, tal y como lo hacías en el colegio- se defendió el pelirrojo, mientras le daba una gran mordida a una dona –Erfesh uma jamargabda Edmione-

-Oh Ron- la leona no pudo evitar una risa, su amigo jamás cambiaría su forma de comer –Quédate quieto, te has llenado la mejilla de azúcar- añadió mientras lo limpiaba con una servilleta.

-Oh, Herms- dijo el Weasley mientras la ministro lo limpiaba –Estaba pensando ¿Saldrías a cenar conmigo? Ya sabes, nosotros dos solos…-

-Mmm, no lo sé ¿Deberé soportar las miradas asesinas de Lavender luego?- retrucó la castaña

-Claro que no- se ofendió el pelirrojo –Por Merlín, llevamos casados casi dos años… Aunque, pensándolo mejor, comenzaré a ver por un regalo realmente grande para nuestro aniversario- miró su reloj y dio un respingo –Debo irme, pero piensa en que no aceptaré un no por respuesta Mione ¡Adiós!- y, dándole un gran abrazo, salió corriendo desbocado por el pasillo, haciendo reír nuevamente a la Ministro.

….

¿Pero quién creía que era? ¿Qué creía que hacía? Ese estúpido traidor de Wasel, poniendo sus manos en Hermione, besando su mejilla… Y ella… Ella no hacia absolutamente nada.

Draco reprimió un gruñido en su garganta y trató nuevamente de concentrarse en su trabajo, sin lograrlo por completo. Bufando nuevamente, tiró suavemente de sus mechones platinados. ¡Maldición, él era Draco Malfoy! No podía ser que el viejo príncipe de las serpiente, aquél al que las chicas le rogaban un lugar en su cama, el que había desposado a la mujer más malditamente sexy que había pisado alguna vez Hogwarts, estuviese envidiando a Weasley por abrazar a una sangre sucia.

¿Qué demonios le había hecho esa maldita mujer?

Pero lo sabía… Se había metido bajo su piel desde el primer momento… Maldita leona.

Giró lentamente su silla, pensando en el pasado, en Hogwarts y en muchas cosas relacionadas con ella. Su recuerdo lo atormentaba, había tratado de deshacerse de ella, pero simplemente no podía. Y ahora era su maldita gefa, no era como si pudiese ignorarla... Y se odiaba por ello, esa maldita sangre sucia no merecía ni siquiera una mirada por parte de alguien como él.

Draco fijó una fría mirada gris en la pared frente a él. Era demasiado tarde, y lo sabía. Quizás la decisión que había tomado no había sido la correcta, quizás debería haber tratado… Con un chasquido de la lengua, apartó esos pensamientos: los Malfoy siempre lo tenían todo bajo control.

Al ver a Ron entrar, una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en su rostro

…

-¡Mione!- Un agitado Ron llegaba al restaurante. _Más de una hora retrasado_

-¡Ron!- el semblante de Hermione se relajó, realmente no podía creer que su amigo la hubiese dejado plantada -¿Qué susedió? No me digas que lo habías olvidado-

-Claro que no Mione- se excusó el exaltado muchacho. –Ese maldito hurón me tuvo trabajando en cosas estúpidas durante todo este tiempo, ni siquiera se quedó para vigilarnos… Juro que me desaparecí apenas puse un pie en el callejón fuera del ministerio-

-Oh, sólo déjalo- rodo los ojos ella, acomodándose en la silla –Mañana hablaré con él y le diré claramente que…-

-¿Qué es lo que me dirás, Granger?- la arrastrada y fría voz –Serás mi jefa, pero tengo entendido que es mi deber hacer un esfuerzo porque los inútiles que tengo bajo mi cargo hagan algo productivo-

-Maldita sea Malfoy ¿Acaso me sigues?- La voz de Hermione estaba cargada de veneno

-Ya quisieras, Granger- Draco estrechó sus ojos mientras envolvía la cintura de su hermosa acompañante –No necesito una mujer sin la más mínima feminidad, no estás a mi altura ni siquiera siendo Ministro de Magia-

-Tú, hurón… Retráctate- Ron se puso lentamente en pie, mirando fijamente al Malfoy

-Déjalo Ron, no tiene caso- Hermione tomó un pequeño palito de pan, tratando de parecer despreocupada, pero el temblor en sus manos la delató: estaba furiosa.

-Al fin dices algo inteligente, Granger- dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

-MORSMODRE- un segundo luego, el caos se desató en el restaurante.

-¡HERMIONE! ¡ABAJO, AHORA!- Ron y ella se lanzaron bajo la mesa, ubicandose luego en una posición de ataque. La leona sintió que su corazón se detenía y el tiempo volvía atrás al ver las oscuras máscaras y las túnicas negras, el frío brillo verde de una marca en el cielo, a Draco retorciéndose y siseando de dolor tumbado en el suelo y tomándose el antebrazo.

No, no era posible.

-¡Avada Kedabra!-

Esas malditas dos palabras. Los cuerpos comenzaron a desplomarse, gritos y sollozos llenaban el aire. Hermione no pensaba, no quería saber qué sucedía, ni por qué. Su mente consiente estaba en shock, su instinto de supervivencia sabía que cuantas menos máscaras quedaran, menos gente inocente moriría.

-Retirada-

Con un grito, los cobardes desaparecieron, dejando a la gente aterrada y desorientada.

Las rodillas de la ojimiel fallaron y se desplomó sobre una desvencijada mesa

-Que... ¿Qué demonios fue esa mierda?- Ron temblaba de la cabeza a los pies y estaba empapado de sudor

-Eso, Weasley, fue una advertencia- la voz sombría del ojigris los dejó sin aliento.

Los mortífagos ya habían hecho su movimiento.

**Notas de la autora: Waaaaa! Qué les pareció? Volvieron nuestros amiguitos mortifagos wiiiiiii que hará nuestro dragon? ira con sus viejos amigos? luchara contra ellos? Muajajajajaj tomates y opiniones en los reviews porfa!**

**Nos despedimos, hasta el proximo cap**

**Kit y Paz**


End file.
